Rick and Morty Issue 4
Rick and Morty Issue 4 is the fourth issue of the ''Rick and Morty'' comic series. And features the back-up comic story An Interlude With Jerry. It was released on July 22, 2015. Synopsis Rick takes Morty to a planet on which he has built a plantation, taken in a large number of war refugees, and invited them to work for him. Rick asks Morty to infiltrate the workers' camp and determine whether or not they are plotting to revolt against him. When Morty does join the workers, gaining the trust of a girl named Daphna, he discovers that Rick himself started the war which drove the refugees to his planet, to the end that he might create an influx of cheap labor. The revelation leads Morty to halfheartedly join the workers' riot, but as events begin to play out, he regrets not taking his side. Plot A drunk, oddly dressed Rick wakes Morty in the middle of the night; saying he needs Morty's help, he takes him through a portal to a place inhabited by green humanoids with large ears, red eyes, and four arms. While spying on the aliens and calling them "traitors", Rick tells Morty to observe them closely, as he plans to place Morty among them in the morning. When the morning comes, Morty is served his breakfast by a large insect-oid alien; the creature's appearance causes him to panic and attack it. Moments later, Rick walks in and, after calming Morty, dresses him in the aliens' clothes and explains his new surroundings to him: the planet is a refuge for people forced away from their home planet by a civil war, and Rick established a farm to allow them lodging and pay in exchange for work. Rick continues, saying that he believes that the workers are on the verge of striking; Morty's purpose is to uncover whether or not Rick's suspicions are justified. Before Morty can object, Rick ushers him from his spacious plantation home and into the fields to work. Morty struggles with the task of uprooting crops until a friendly worker shows him an easier way to pull them from the ground. She also advises him to avoid being caught in idleness by the harvesters. That night, a group of aliens has a party honoring Morty's arrival, which the friendly worker from earlier also attends. After thanking her for her advice, she asks Morty to follow her, as she has something to show him; he agrees, and after a walk, she asks him to wait underneath a tree "until it is safe". She also tells him her name: Daphna. When she disappears, Rick's voice suddenly generates seemingly out of nowhere, telling him that he hid a microphone and speaker in the top button of his pants. Berating Rick for his distrust, Morty tears off his pants and throws them aside as Daphna returns; he explains his actions by saying his pants had a bug on them. Daphna takes Morty into a hidden bunker, in which lie a multitude of bombs and weapons, which she identifies as being from the "Great Struggle", the name for the civil war which they escaped. She then reveals that they are indeed preparing to depose Rick, and further reveals that Rick was the cause of the Great Struggle, showing Morty a poster bearing Rick's image and the word "Revolution" as proof. Having had Rick's guilt proved to him, Morty returns to the plantation house and packs his suitcase, intending to leave. Rick defends his actions weakly, saying "I didn't create the laws of supply and demand, okay? I merely abused them with very little regard for basic human decency!" Leaving Rick behind, Morty pulls the portal gun from his suitcase and opens a portal, but he is stopped by Daphna, who is leading a mob armed with pitchforks and torches to the plantation house. Morty decides to follow the mob. As the mob descends on the house, Rick dismisses his insect-oid butler and passively walks out onto the front porch to confront the mob. He briefly tries to convince the mob that they are making a mistake, but Daphna lists Rick's many crimes, and finishes by screaming for Rick's death. As she pulls a gun, a mortified Morty tries to keep her from killing Rick by tackling her, but she shoots Rick in the chest; Morty and Daphna fall to the ground, where Daphna is impaled by a pitchfork. As she dies, Morty rushes to Rick's side, and a bleeding Rick tells him that this is their last adventure, giving him a list of things to tell the rest of the family (he tells Jerry to eat a fart). He and a tearful Morty agree that their time together has been good, and Rick dies muttering "Rick and Morty...forever and ever...a hundred years..." As the sun sets behind Morty, a portal suddenly opens in front of him, and Rick steps through, asking a bewildered Morty, "What are you doing with that Class-2 clonerbeast?" After sarcastically asking Morty to take a picture of himself posing with the corpse of the clonerbeast, Rick tells Morty that they should leave for their own safety, commenting, "I started a war in this dimension once." He adds that the aliens "were real jerks about it." As the mob tries to pursue them, mounting the stairs onto the porch, Morty steps through the portal, leaving them behind. Backup comic "An Interlude With Jerry" Features Characters *Morty Smith *Rick Sanchez * Bug-Butler * Daphna *Rick Sanchez Locations *Warmonger Rick Dimension Preview issue 4 preview 1.jpg issue 4 preview 2.jpg issue 4 preview 3.jpg Trivia * The Great Struggle External links *Amazon Site navigation Rick and Morty Issue 04